On My Fathers Wings
by xEmmaBx
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. The visit from the Volturi to decide Renesmees fate, ended up with the loss of Edward Cullen. 10 Years Later, Renesmee wants to live her life the way her father would want it, as she returns to the world of vampires and werewolves...
1. Prologue: You'll Be In My Heart

**On My Fathers Wings  
Prologue; You'll Be In My Heart  
Bella POV**

_Come stop your cryin'  
and we'll be alright  
Just take my hand, hold it tight.  
I will protect from all around you,  
I will be here dont you cry.  
For one so small, you seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm,  
This bond between us cant be broken,  
I will be here dont you cry_

I kept Nessie tight in my arms as I approached Aro and Edward.  
"Jacob? Emmett" I asked quietly. Emmett, because he would be dying to go. Jacob, because he wouldn't be able to bear being left behind. Both of them nodded, and Emmett had a sly grin pasted on his dimpled face. The stepped up with me. The sound of on of Aros guards growls made me hold Renesmee tighter. Jacobs teeth were bared as we reached the point where Carlisle and Edward were stood. Aro bent forward menacingly.  
"Hello little one.." He he smiled deviously.  
I took one step back.  
Edward stood closer to me and snarled.  
"Don't speak to her.." He hissed. I felt Renesmees body shift and Aros gaze move to her body. Renesmee snuggled into my hair and I heard her wine slightly. She was only a child. How could these people be so cruel and twisted.  
"This is the girl you saw?" Aro asked coldly to Tanya, who flinched at the sound of his voice.  
"Yes." She replied, staring at my Renesmee.  
"Aro, we-" Carlisles soft voice was interupted by a stern one.  
"We're not here for excuses old man!" Jane snapped, stepping closer. A growl escaped from Emmett and Edwards chest.

I spun rond whn I heard a low grunt come from Rosalie. She bent down on the floor clutching her stomach.  
"Rose?" Emmett said, running up to her. She moaned and shifted around in pain. Emmett put his arm around her and started panicking.  
"Carlisle!" He yelled, trying to help his pained wife.  
"Aro! There is no need for violence!" Carlisle snarled to him. Jane was doing this. Causing the illusion of pain to my sister-in-law. Alice and Jasper ran over to them, while the wolves and other clans enclosed the space behind us.  
"Stop this!" Edward yelled to Jane.  
She shifted her staring view to Alice.  
Alice fell to the ground and gasped frantically. I stood in shock and held Renesmee so tight, I was surprised she could still breathe.  
"Alice!!" Jasper cried, mocing to her side and supping her face.  
I spun around and looked at my two sisters shaking and jerking on the ground.  
"Please! Let them go!" I screamed. A dirty smile pasted across Janes face. Edward and Carlisle stepped and hissing.  
"Give us the girl." Aro demanded to Edward.  
"Never." Edward hissed back. He pounced forward and onto Aro. Jacob went for Jane, and Carlisle leaped onto Caius. I heard the deafening sound of the wolves paws hitting the ground. The rips and tears of skin. But worst of all, the cries of my baby in my arms.

I kept my eye on Edwards body, thrashing around with Aros as I ran backwards as wolves ran forward. I didn't want this. I moved my shield to me and Renesmee. I was too scared, to panicky to push it forward. I didn't have the strength. I felt a medium sized grey wolf, run in front of me. Leah. She crouched down in front of me and growled whenever someone came near us. My breaths turned into pants as I saw my family, wolves and all, fighting with the Volturi.  
Rosalie and Alice were clutching part of their body where pain illusion hit them. Emmett and Jasper were eagerly trying to control their wives and sooth their pain.  
I wanted to go over and help. Go and fight. But I wanted to protect my baby.

"Edward!! No!!" I screamed. Everything was a blur, consisting of my family and friends in a deadly fight.. no _war_. I saw Edward pin Aro up against a large tree, making it crack and bend. They hissed at each other. Both gripping onto the others shoulders.  
Then I heard it. The bite. My husbands cry. My familys gasps.  
I saw him grunt and groan as he fell to the ground. Everyone froze and looked as Edward lay on the grass.

"Edward.." My voice crackled as I set Renesmee down by a tree, Leah walked over and covered her with her fur. I ran over there at full speed and bent down on my knees. A clear, deep bite mark covered his neck. His once frozen blood now covered the ground and my hands. I wanted to cry, but my tearless eyes just stared down at my slowly dieing husband. His hands clasped around mine and pulled them to his beatless heart.  
"My son.." Esme croaked, barely loud enough for my ears to hear. I heard the shuffle of someone go over and wrap their arms around my shivering mother-in-law. Most likely Rosalie. "Bella" I heard Carlisle sigh quietly. I snapped.  
"Dont just stand there!! Do something!!" I screamed, not taking my eyes off my dieing husband. _Dieing_. He would be gone. A world without him, just as I had feared. I heard a wolf whine. Seth. My babys cries were muffled and quiet from Leahs protective stance. Jacob moved closed to me and Edward, stopping a few feet in front of us. He bent his large head down, as a sign of respect I guess, and whined too. The rest of the wolves gathered around him. Sam and Embry next to him, the rest behind. Most bent their heads down also, some lay on the grass and whined.  
"Bella.." Carlisle said again, slightly louder, slightly softer. I shook my head.  
"Help him!! How can you just-- Somebody please-- Edward stay with--" I screeched, unable get the right words out.

"Shh" Edwards gurgling voice whispered. My lips were parted as I watched my husband lay gasping softly, as more blood ran from his neck. "Stay alive.." He croaked. I shook my head violently.  
"No.. Not without you.." I answered shakily.  
"For me.. and.. R-Renesmee.." He finished. He was right. I had a duty. A promise. A love. For my daughter and fading husband. "I will always love you." He breathed.  
"I love you too Edward.. With all my heart.." I replied. This was it. His last goodbye.

And with that his head slowly lent back on the grass and his eyes looked up at the clear sky. My head collapsed on his head and I screamed, a tearless shriek.


	2. Chapter 1: Where Do I Go From Here?

**On My Fathers Wings  
Chapter 1; Where Do I Go From Here?  
Renesmee POV**

_But where do I go from here?  
So many voices ringing in my ear  
Which is the voice that  
I was meant to hear?  
How will I know  
Where do I go  
from here?_

Its been 10 years. 10 years since my father died. But I don't know how. Every time I bring up the situation, I get no answer. No explanation, of my vampire fathers death. I don't really remember him.. But I dream about him. Sparkling in the breaking sunlight. High cheek bones. Stiff jawline. Bronze shaggy hair. And a crooked breathtaking smile.  
Sometimes he speaks in his dreams. Giving me advice of where to go. What to do. How to do it. His angelic-like voice ringing in my head when I wake up from my sweet dreams. I know my vampire family remember him. They talk about him everyday.. things I don't even understand. I see the look on their faces when I try to get something out of them. Especially my mothers. Pain ripples through her body whenever I say his name.  
Edward.

But So far. This is all I know. I live with my mother Bella. My two uncles; Jasper and Emmett. And their wives/ my aunts; Alice and Rosalie. Also my grandparents Carlisle and Esme. All 7 of us are vampires.. Well 7.5. You see I'm a half vampire. My mother was human when I was conceived and given birth to. I have a heartbeat. I have flowing blood in my veins. I blush. _Alot.  
_My mothers father, Charlie, is human.. And the chief of the local Police. I see him every weekend. I'm also friends with his buddy Billy Black, and his only 2 daughters Rebecca and Rachel. Even though they're older than me, grown up and married, they are probably must best friends. I've met Rebecca's husband, Daniel. He's really nice, but I only see him rarely. But I haven't met Rachels other half. When I'm there he's not.. And all I know is his name, Paul. Other than that, he's a stranger to me.

Today is June 16th. And I have just woken up from another dream. Of my father. Although, this time.. it was different. He stepped out of the trees and stood firmly in his place. He didn't move at all. Didn't break focus. Just looked at me. He didn't make a conversation with me, about my future or advice like normal. Instead he said one word.  
"_Run._"  
He said it in a tense but weary way. His voice flat but with a hint of worry.  
I never tell my family of my dreams. I'm afraid it will bring back memories of him. It was too sore to mention.

I shifted in my bed, moving over to my alarm clock. I groaned at the time. I was never a 7:30am girl. With a sigh I pulled myself up from my bed and looked out my window of a wall. They were wide open from when I returned from my hunt yesterday. And of course; it was raining. I walked over to close them, when I felt the cold fast wind hit my bar legs and arms. Never a good idea to wear shorts and tank tops to bed in Forks. As I pulled them shut, I looked over to the front porch.  
Grandpa Charlie was lifting Billy into his wheelchair from his police car. I smiled and remembered it was Saturday. I made my way to my bathroom to get ready.

"Hey Kiddo!" Grandpa smiled, pulling me into a familiar hug.  
"Hey Gramps." I smiled, hugging him back.  
"Did you get taller?" Grandpa winked, referring to the fact I age differently to other teenage girls. Or should I say; don't age. I hit his arm lightly and chuckled.  
"Don't I get a hug?" Billy grinned, opening his arms from his wheelchair. I giggled and wiggled out of Grandpas hold.  
"Of course.." I went over and bent down to hug Billy. The familiar scent of La Push beach echoed off both Charlie and Billy. They had obviously gone for an early fishing trip.  
"Rach and Becca are in town next week Nessie.." Billy informed me as we pulled away form the hug. I beamed widely and nodded. My grandpa Carlisle came beside me and shook Charlie and Billys hands.  
"Good to see you both" He said in a soft voice.  
"Likewise Dr." Billy joked. I stepped aside to let Billy push himself closer to Carlisle. "I er.. I supposed you've heard the news of Jacob.." I head Billy murmor. Carlisle nodded and looked at both Billy and Charlie.  
"He came to my house last night-" Charlie began. I looked at all three of them, totally confused. Jacob? Who the heck was he?  
"Uh, I think It would be best if we took this to my office Charlie.." Carlisle said, gesturing to the private room at the back of the house. Charlie nodded in agreement and took hold of the wheelchair handles.  
"Nessie, Alice and Jasper are in the sitting room.." Carlisle sighed, in an obvious sign for me to leave. I nodded slowly and watched as the three men walked away.  
"Theyre coming aren't they.." Billy whispered. Then Grandpas door shut.

I looked down and stuffed my hands into my jean pockets. I strolled into the sitting room and saw my Aunt and Uncle cuddled up on the large white leather sofa. Jasper looked at me with a painful face, obviously reading my confused emotions. _Jacob_.. Where have I heard that name before?  
"Morning Nessie" Alice greeted me in her high, cheerful voice.  
"Morning" I replied, smiling at the two, sitting the other side of my uncle.  
"Whats confusing you?" He asked me straight away as I took the remote from his lap.  
"Nothing.." I said, flicking through random channels. Jasper sighed and looked down. "Grandpa and Billy are here.." I said, changing the subject.  
"Oh goody!!" Alice squealed, getting up and pulling a large costume bag from behind the sofa. I raised one eyebrow at her. "Your Grandpas suit for his police reunion." She answered.  
"Of course." I grinned. She danced down the hall to where to her fathers office. My mom soon came round the cornor.  
"Just saw your grandpa.." She smiled, hugging me from behind the sofa aorund my neck, and placing a kiss on my hair. I nodded and smiled at her. Jasper looked at me again.  
"Mom.. whos Jacob?" I asked quietly. Both mom and Jasper looked at me.

"Um.. Just a family friend.. You hungry?" She answered, sitting on the opposite sofa. I shook my head.  
"But, how come I haven't met him.. I thought I met everyone." I asked again. Mom looked down and stared at the marble floor. The room was silent. I could faintly hear my Grandfathers and Billys conversation.

_"Alice saw them coming about 2 weeks ago.. We have to act soon." _Grandpa Carlisle said firmly.  
_"Embry, Jacob and Seth have picked up some scents. I say we only have a few days until their arrival." _Billy explained.

I could tell my mother knew I was listening in. She clapped her hands that broke the almost silence and got up from her perch.  
"C'mon Ness, what do you want for breakfast?" She said fairly loudly, trying to blank out the conversation. I rolled my eyes.  
"Mom, I'm not hungry." I told her again. She crossed her arms and stormed into the kitchen.  
"You have to eat something." She called to me. I groaned and sunk back into the sofa.  
"Nothing to worry about Ness.." Jasper assured me. I sighed and looked at him.  
"Yeah sure.." I said lowly.

Just then, two figures jumped in through the open window. I looked around slowly to see my uncle Emmett and aunt Rosalie set their feet on the ground.  
"Ah, she awakes!" Emmett boomed, coming over and kissing my hair. I smiled faintly at him and put my view back to the TV. "Whats up Ness?" Emmett asked, jumping over the sofa in one swift movement and bouncing on the seat next to me. He wrapped his large arm round my shoulders and shook me slightly. I heard Rosalie joij my mother in the kitchen. I shook my head and sighed again.  
"Nothing.." I repeated. All these thoughts were going through my head. Jacob, Embry, Seth. Who were these people? Were they to do with my father?  
I saw Jasper and Emmett exchange silent glances. _Ugh! _No one tells me anything! It's like this family lives off secrets.. Literally!

Just then, Billy, Grandpa Charlie and Grandpa Carlisle came back to the sitting room. Charlie gave me a sweet smile, while Billy and Carlisle didn't look at me. Their faces straight and almost frowning. Carlisles lips were pursed. The same thing he does when he is in deep thought.  
"Play Off?" Charlie asked Emmett, who nodded with a huge smile. Charlie rushed to the sofa were Momma was sat and stared at the TV, that now was showing the newest baseball match. Billy was still speculating, but slowly wheeled himself near Jasper. I watched as Carlisle walked into the kitchen.  
"Bella? A word?" He asked. My lips formed a thin line as I started to think of anything to do with the three names in the discussion.


	3. Chapter 2: Breakaway

**On My Fathers Wings  
Chapter 2; Breakaway  
Renesmee POV**

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway_

A few minutes later, my mother stormed back into the sitting room, followed by Grandpa Carlise and, a surprisingly quiet, Aunt Rosalie.  
"No! We have to leave now! I don't want her to see them again!" Mom shouted, coming over and taking my hand without looking at me. _Again_? My mouth opened to speak, but Carlisle spoke first.  
"Theres no time Bella.. For all we know, they could come in a matter of hours." He said, calm but getting stressed. His eyes closed in frustration as he paced the perimeter of the large sitting room. Alice came back from Carlisle office, still carrying the bag containing Charlies suit. Her face blank and in shock.

"They are." She said quietly. Everyone turned to look at my small aunt. I heard my Grandma Esme gasp, as she stepped into the room, obviously understanding everything; unlike me.  
"What? Who are coming?" I asked quickly, raising my voice. Only Mom looked at me, the rest of my family still had their eyes glued to Alice, as though she was a ghost. Her pale skin to match. Carlisle moved over to Alice and clutched her shoulders, ignoring my questions.  
"What did you see? We must know Alice." Carlisle spoke frantically, giving Alice hardlyy any time to answer.  
"It.. It was early, like now. About 9am I would say. We were sat here. Same clothing. Same everything. They're coming today." She answered him, he voice horse and shaking.  
My mom used her other hand to cover her mouth as she breathed a quick gasp.

"We need Sam. He will know what to do." Billy said firmly, scooting himself over to the nearest phone. Sam? Now who was he?! I saw both Charlie, Mom and Carlisle nod.  
"Can someone please tell me what's going on?!" I said louder, standing up, dropping my Moms hand.  
"Nessie.." My Aunt Rosalies voice answered me, coming to stand in front of me. She placed one icy cold hand on my flushed cheek and looked into my eyes. Her expression was worried.. scared. Whatever was happening wasn't good. Whatever was happening had happened before. Rosalie lokoed at my mom before speaking.  
"Nessie. Some people are coming here tonight. Vampires. We don't want you worrying anymore than you are now.. But we need to keep you safe."

I listened intently to every word. She continude. "These vampires. Theyre called.. The Volturi. They've come from Italy." By now, she had both my hands in hers.  
"10 Years ago. When you were about 4 months, they came. They.." She gulped. "They killed your father.. But they wanted to kill you."  
I didn't move. But I was shaking. My lips parted slightly as what she said sunk into my head. _'They killed you father.'_ My father was.. murdered.  
"He died trying to save you Renesmee. They thought you were an immortal child, and those are against the rules of the Volturi. We tried to reason with them. But they didn't listen. A fight broke out and your father.. He..-- But now. They've come back. We're not entirely sure why, but we have our theories." She finished quietly.  
"W-What are we g-going to do?" I stuttered, in shock.

Billy came over to me, reaching to put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Sam Uley is coming. He lives at La Push with his wife Emily. He.." He looked at my mom, who shook her head. Billy sighed "He sort of looks after us folks at La Push. He knows about.. You and your family." He carried on.  
"Alright.. This is too much." I grunted, sitting back down on the sofa, putting my head in my hands, and resting my elbows on my knees. Emmett rubbed my back and told me it was 'going to be Ok', but we all knew this wasn't true. My mom walked over to Charlie, who was obviously uncomfortable. Poor Charlie. He had only just gotten used to this noncence; and now all this. My mom whispered something to Charlie, who nearly protested, then agreed. With a sigh he came over and took my hand to pull me up into a hug.  
"Really sorry kiddo.. But I have to go. You'll be fine. You know where to run." He said into my hair as I hugged him tightly, thinking it might be the last time I may see my human Grandpa. He put one of his house keys in my hand and smiled at Bella, who nodded in gratitude. He went round and hugged everyone, wishing them good luck. I would miss Charlie. I'd miss him alot. A few minutes later, he was gone.

My mom ran her fingers through her hair and exhaled loudly.  
"I'll wait until Sam gets here.. If thats alright, Carlisle.." Billy grumbled, switching his gaze from the deep green forest to my Grandpa.  
"Of Course." He replied. I was now sat back down next to Jasper, holding his hand and snuggled into his side. Emmett was out on the porch on a sort of 'look-out'. Alice was sat by the glass wall, trying to get another vision of my visitors. Rosalie was sat on the sofa opposite me, her arm around my Moms shoulders. The faint growl of a weak engine came to the front of the house. No one looked up, except me. I watched as Emmett stood up from his slouch on the porch banister, and move down the stairs to greet the stopping car.  
"Must be Sam.." Billy sighed, wheeling to the front door.

I saw a tall, native American man get out the car. His jet black hair was cropped short to a buzz cut. His tight jawline was firm and his lips were pursed. A tight black shirt covered his toned torso, and he had some cut off khaki Capri pants. They looked like he had cut them.. or ripped them himself. He shook Emmetts hand, with a slight smile and strode to the front door. Emmett followed on his tail. Billy already had the front door open. I got up from my seat and moved to the doorway of the sitting room. I lent round the corner to watch Billy greet his old friend.  
"Billy!" Smiled the man. His voice was low and friendly. He came to Billy and shook his hand firmly, with a seriously yet friendly smile tugging at his lips.  
"Thanks for coming Sam" Billy sighed, gruffly. "We didn't realise they would be this soon.. Its too late for the rest of Cullens' friends to come now." He continued. I stared at Sam's face, not recognising him at all. He nodded and looked down to Billy, before noticing I was looking. He jerked his head up and looked at me, expressionless. I opened my mouth, as if to say something, but no words came out. Billy followed Sams gaze and shifted in his chair to look at me. "Come here dear.." Billy said, holding out his hand to me. I didn't move straight away, I felt slightly weak and flushed from all this 'new' information. I stepped forward and took Billys hand, not taking my view off Sam.  
"Renesmee.. You obviously don't remember me." Sam said, smiling. I shook my head and looked down at my toes, shy-ness overwhelming me. "My name is Sam Uley. I am an old friend of Billy and your family.. We go way back." He kept on smiling, his snow white teeth glowing behind his russet plump lips.

"H-How.. How do you know me?" I stuttered, looking back at him now. He shifted his weight to his other leg and looked at Billy before sighing and looking back at me.  
"We'll get to that later Renesmee.. Right now, we need to make sure your safe.. Hopefully your family has explained it a bit."  
"Yes." I said immediately, hinting to him that he should tell me now. Screw later, I want answers. Emmett came up behind Sam, after lingering during our conversation.  
"C'mon kiddo, let's get inside." He said, sliding past Sam and wrapping an arm around my chest, then spinning me round until they were draped over my shoulders. He guided me back to the living room and collapsed on the sofa, snuggling his head into Rosalies lap. Rosalies nose wrinkled, as if she had caught the scent of something foul. I went over to Mom and sat beside her, watching has Sam and Billy came through the arch-way.  
"Sam, long time no see.." Mom sighed, before going over and wrapping her arms around Sam. He hugged her back and kissed her cheek before separating the friendly embrace.  
"I know Bella, too long.. Emily sends her love. Shes 5 months now, and getting bigger." He smiled widely.  
"Glad to know she's alright. Sorry you had to come at a time like this." She murmured and stepped back.  
"No worries.. The boys know. Uh.." He looked at me for a second. "Jacobs unaware, but I have a feeling he soon will be." He continued.  
"Right.. Hopefully if our 'plan' works.." She sighed.


End file.
